A number of different data input devices are commonly used in association with mobile devices.
For example, data may be input via a keyboard. The terms keypad or keyboard are typically used to describe a hardware device consisting of a number of mechanical buttons (“keys”) which are pressed to input characters into a computing or electronic device. The keyboard is generally connected to a processor, which scans the keyboard and detects which key or keys are being pressed. Keyboards can vary in the keys that they have, although many have alphanumeric keys as well as various function and special purpose keys. Many conventional keyboards typically comprise keys upon which character indicia are permanently printed, to allow users to easily identify specific keys that are associated with pre-determined characters.
As a further example, data may be entered via graphical input devices. Certain graphical input devices, such as a mouse or touch pad, are primarily used for positioning and identifying objects displayed on a display screen. Other graphical input devices allow direct graphical input, such as drawing tablets or touch screens. The terms touch panel or touch screen are typically used to describe a touch-sensitive film or plate positioned on a display screen or other device surface that permits the determination of a touch position of a finger, stylus, or other pen-like instrument.
As modern mobile devices have become increasingly functional, more users are seeking greater flexibility in the number and types of input devices that can be used with mobile devices. However, the compact nature and desired portability of such mobile devices places limitations on the input devices that can be supported for use by such users. For example, while there may be distinct advantages associated with finger-actuated keyboards and touch screens, the size and desired portability of mobile devices may limit the degree to which such input devices can be supported simultaneously.